


Buon San Valentino:Japan edition

by Marvelanddcgeek



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, idk what I even wrote, not a date technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: We all know and love good all Buon San Valentino.Poor Germany had a hard time on it.But,Germany wasn't the only nation who got roses from Italy.





	Buon San Valentino:Japan edition

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three months...THREE

It wasn’t usual for Japan to receive something during Valentine’s day. It was far less usual for him to get a bouquet of red roses, which were the representation of love in any part of the world. So, when Italy arrived with them while Japan was preparing lunch, the island nation was quite surprised. Was Germany in his home and he simply hadn’t noticed

“Vee, Japan! Happy Valentine’s Day! “Italy said happily as he hugged Japan. The smaller nation wasn’t particularly fond of physical affection, but for some reason, he didn’t really mind it now. He didn’t even try to get off it until Italy let him go. “I brought this flower for you!” he said as he handed the roses to his friend.

 

“Arigato Italy “Japan replied as he took the beautiful red flowers. Why was Italy giving him that? Did the Mediterranean nation like him or something?

 

He couldn’t just jump to that conclusion so quickly, as they hadn’t known each other for a very long time, but for the past few years they’d expend as allies, they’d gotten a bit closer. Italy, despite being loud and clueless sometimes, was nice to have around. He also seemed to know more than himself and Germany when it came to relationships. Besides, he had his first time with Italy, as no one had ever hugged him before.

 

However, Japan wasn’t sure what kind of feelings did the Italian have for him. Should he ask Italy to join him later for lunch, or was that way too soon? He had no idea do what to do in those cases, but he had to try something.

 

“I-Italy, would you like to join me for lunch? “Japan politely asked. It seemed like a good idea, especially since he had already finished preparing it and it could maybe be nice to share something with Italy. “We can go to one of the hills, it’s nice in this time of the year “,

 

The Italian wouldn’t decline an invitation for lunch, and since Japan was both pretty cute and a good friend, he of course was going to accept.

 

“Vee, yes!” He said cheerfully.

 

Soon after that, both nations went to the place Japan had mentioned. It had a very beautiful view, allowing them to see the sea and the village near it. They sat on the floor, near a tree. The Asian nation then unpacked the lunch he had prepared: a bento box with rice onigiri shaped as cute animals.

 

“It looks adorable, Japan!” Italy exclaimed cheerfully and carefully took one, making sure it didn’t get ruined. He then took a bite, and despite being quite hard to please when it came to food, he liked it.” Making delicious food is already good, but also making it adorable is even better, vee!"

“I’m glad you like it, Italy” Japan said quietly. What was he supposed to do? It was embarrassing to say this, but he’d never been on a date. Was that even a date? He couldn’t tell.

 

“Vee Japan, since it’s Valentine’s day, do you have anyone special to see today?” Italy asked. Oh, so it wasn’t a date then.

 

The Asian nation shook his head. Well, it was a bit silly to think that someone would just confess to him in Valentine’s day, especially considering the current situation the world was in. He probably looked sad, as Italy then tried to cheer him.

 

“Vee don’t worry Japan. You’re very cute, someone will surely want to be with you some day!” He assured with a happy smile, then sighed. He remembered that he also didn’t have anyone special for that day, as he hadn’t come back yet. “someday, no matter how long it takes!” that sentence sounded sad, as if he said it both with hope and without it at the same time.

 

Those words and tone were unusual for the Italian, at least that’s what Japan thought. In fact, he sounded very sad. He knew one thing that often seemed to comfort his friend: hugs.

 

Japan wasn’t exactly sure of how to hug someone, as he often preferred to refrain from any sort of physical contact. Still, he gently wrapped his arms around Italy, who was surprised by that action. The warmth of the smaller nation made him feel better, and Italy soon returned the hug. Japan’s head was softly laid against the Italian’s chest. Italy couldn’t help but to give a small kiss on the raven-haired nation’s forehead, he was just so adorable, specially while blushing.

 

Italy looked down and softly touched Japan’s cheek. Everything about him was perfect: his soft skin, his eyes, his lips...Would it be okay if he kissed him? Not in the way you kiss a friend, but an actual kiss. He wanted to, but a part of him didn’t let him. He was waiting for someone after all, someone that had made a promise a long time ago.

 

Japan, on the other hand, wasn’t sure of how to react. Italy kissed his forehead again, then his cheeks, but wouldn’t say anything or kiss his lips. Not that he minded, but it was an odd behavior, even for the Italian. Maybe he should take the lead and kiss him, but he was far too shy to do that.

 

Italy stopped, and was a bit embarrassed himself. He let Japan go, and smiled a bit “Vee, thanks Japan...I did need a hug “.

 

“You’re welcome “Japan said shyly, still not sure why he didn’t react in any way. He tried not to think about it. He was more confused now, but his mind went back to the roses. They were a symbol of true love, weren’t they? At least for him they were, but maybe not for Italy.

 

“Japan, I think someone might end loving you one day. When they’re ready “Italy said softly. When they’re ready, or maybe when they accept that someone isn’t coming back. He then remembered something important, or at least a way to stop thinking about what he might be feeling.

 

“I forgot I have to go, Germany told me to see him in a restaurant. See you later Japan, Vee “Due to the time differences, he would be able to make it back on time to Europe. He felt a bit guilty for leaving Japan so suddenly like that, but he had promised Germany he would be there. Yes, that was it, he couldn’t break that promise.

 

Japan stayed in the same place for a bit. He was a slightly confused about the whole situation, and honestly didn’t really get what Italy might felt for him, but hey, he didn’t do anything impulsive, like proposing marriage to Italy in a technically non-date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.Please let me know what you think of it,or some constructive criticism


End file.
